Conventionally, an image display panel, a touch panel, a parallax barrier substrate for three-dimensional display and the like include a glass substrate, a transparent conductive wiring formed on the glass substrate, and a metal wiring formed on the glass substrate. The transparent conductive wiring and the metal wiring are connected by forming the transparent conductive wiring on the metal wiring.
An organic EL (electroluminescence) panel described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-235481 includes a support substrate, a lower electrode formed on the support substrate, an organic light-emitting function layer formed on the lower electrode, an upper electrode formed on the organic light-emitting function layer, and a lead wiring led out from the lower electrode.
An organic EL element is formed in an organic EL element forming region located near a central portion of the support substrate. The lead wiring is formed to extend from the organic EL element forming region, through a bonding region located outside the organic EL element forming region, to a connection peripheral region located closer to the outer perimeter side than this bonding region.
The lead wiring includes a base layer connected to the lower electrode formed in the organic EL element forming region, a first stacked film formed on the base layer, and a second stacked film formed on the first stacked film.
The base layer is formed of, for example, an ITO film and formed to extend from the organic EL element forming region to the connection peripheral region. The first stacked film is made of at least one or more metals selected from Cr, To, Mo, Ni, W, Au, Co, Ta, and Mg, or an alloy thereof. This first stacked film is formed on a portion of an upper surface of the aforementioned base layer located in the bonding region and the connection peripheral region.
The second stacked film is made of Ag or an alloy of Ag. This second stacked film is formed on a portion of the first stacked film located in the connection peripheral region.